If You
by Icygirl77
Summary: A series of a bunch of one shots in Sherlock romance! Mpreg, maybe... Lots of Johnlock, and others. Might not actually be that bad, rating wise, but better to be safe then sorry!
1. Chapter 1

This will be a series of one shots based around Sherlock BBC. Mainly Johnlock, some Mycroft/Greg Lestrade, Maybe one Lestrade/Molly, Maybe a jealous!Sherlock John/Moriary, Moriarty/Moran...

This one is kind of sad, but not all of them will be like this

**Don't Own Sherlock**

Sherlock POV

If you...

Where Mine, John, I'd shower you with my love and affection

Where Mine, I'd show you that I'm the one you should be with

Where Mine, I would be the one caring your child, not Mary

Where Mine, You wouldn't have that far away look

Where Mine, We would be happy

Where Mine, You could see how much I care

Let me in, I would have never let go

Let me in, I would be the man you needed

Let me in, we could be the family I see you now have

Let me in, I wouldn't have lost you to her

Let me in, I wouldn't be sad

Let me in, I could heal your wounds

Could only see, you would see the hurt

Could only see, you would see my need for you

Could only see, that it is I that would make you happy

Could only see, I would be the luckiest man in the world

If I...

Didn't leave, maybe I could have had a chance

Didn't leave, maybe it would be me you would do anything for

Didn't leave, maybe I would be the one with child

Didn't leave, maybe I would be the one looked at with such affection

Didn't leave, maybe you would have never met Mary

Didn't leave, maybe you wouldn't have the never ending sadness behind your eyes

Didn't leave, maybe I would be the one to make you happy

Didn't leave, maybe, even if we didn't have each other as lovers, you would stop looking at me as if I'm a ghost, not real, something that makes that pain come back

Told you how I felt, I could be the one with you

Told you my love, I could have been happy

Wasn't scared, maybe we would have never fallen apart

Maybe... But I don't know.

If I let you go now, you will be happy.

If I let you go now, I will be destroyed

I will let go...

You are worth it,

A Billion and one times over.

**Sob... (me)**


	2. Chapter 2

Today had not been a lucky day for Mycroft Holmes. First, he got his teacher mad for telling him that his wife was having an affair, and now he had to baby sit his little brother, and said little brother's boyfriend.

"Sherlock! John! Get down from there. The train is almost here." I called them down from the wall they were curled up on.

"Bugger off Mycroft." Sherlock said from his place under John, who upon sitting in Sherlock's lap, turned into a very fluffy, sweatery, kitten. But none the less, they got down from the wall, and onto the train.

Even with John on Sherlock's lap, there was not enough space in the compartment they choose, and Mycroft informed the two of them that he would be going to another compartment.

As he walked by a group of Rugby player who where hooting wildly at a phone, and looked at his brother and his boy friend and lover of 3 years, Mycroft couldn't help but feel bad about him self.

John, Sherlock, and himself went to an all boys private school, near the center of London. It was like a feast for the two gay Holmes boys, but they could never actually enjoy it.

They had always known they were different, but this was just one of the many sprinkles on the ice cream sunday supreme. So, the masks went up, the walls risen, gates closed.

That was when Sherlock met John.

And for Mycroft, it had went down hill.

He had lost the only person who could ever like him, be like him. He really did love his brother, and didn't want to lose him to some evil devil child.

No, he didn't have anything against John. In fact, he would rather Sherlock be around John then him self. He was a much better companion.

He was just... _Lonely_.

As he made his way to the end compartment which was completely empty, a ruffled looking boy rushed in.

When I say boy, I mean a year or two younger my age of 25. He plopped down into the seat next to me.

The entire compartment empty, and he sits next to _ME?_

"Hello," he sticks out his hand, "I'm Greg Lestraude." His smile seemed genuine, and his posture and cloths had no deductions to tell him that he had any ill intents, so I stick out my hand and shake his.

"Mycroft Holmes, Pleasure." Seeing that I was actually some what interested in talking to him, he starts to ask me multiple questions about my self, and after that we go into an indept conversation about multiple American Colleges.

I found my self enjoying his company, and when it was his stop, dreaded the good bye, for the first time in my inter life.

"Bye Mycroft," he said, and he quickly pressed something into my hand, "See you soon!" He ducked off the train, and ran onto the platform.

Gingerly I raised my hand to see what he had given me. A person that actually liked our time together?!

He had given me a slip of paper:

C U Soon

###-###-####

Greg Lestraud

So maybe this day was a little lucky for Mycroft Holmes


	3. Chapter 3

Not for the first time since John Watson had left for Afghanistan, did Sherlock Holmes wish he was here.

He missed him partner, his best friend, his boyfriend.

Without John, he had stopped eating again, and was back up to 4 smokes a day.

He held the last letter from John up to read.

Dear Sherlock,

How are you doing? How is life at Bakers Street without me? Tell Ms. Hudson, Greg (Lestraud), and Molly I say hi. I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly, but they needed an experience doctor for a few weeks. I'll be back to you soon.

Don't shot any walls while I'm away.

Love You,

John H. Watson

_Soon, soon he'll be back_

**With John**

"Watson, 10 minutes till duty." John's Colonel yelled.

John was lying on his for the first time in 2 days, getting a little R and R. One of the newest recruit groups got sent out, and more then half of them managed to get seriously injured.

So no, the doctor doesn't need any sleep or rest. He just needs to save their lives. He had been through this routine before with other Colonels, and of course with Sherlock.

_Sherlock_. The stubborn reason that once he did get a little time to him self, he couldn't even rest.

It was all so nerve racking. How would he eat? Survive without John? Sure, he had done it before, but now that he had a family, a person that cared for him, he finally had a reason to take care of him self.

Speaking of family... He laid his hand over his stomach.

He should probably send the letter to Sherlock that told of the little life he was caring, but he couldn't leave now. Only two more weeks, and then all three of them would be safe, at home, in a warm comfy bed.

But until then... "Watson!"

"Coming!" ...he would have to fight for their family. Someday, all of them would be proud of John's choice. Someday, they will all be safe.


End file.
